A Tub Of Hot Strong Love
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Story Written for one of my faithful reviewers JasonLeeScottFan. Its a cute little one shot. And It's a sappy lemon. Enjoy!


**This story is dedicated to JasonLeeScottFan and was written at her request.**

**Credit also goes to fanficrulez for his help in writing this.**

**You all know the legalities of course...wish Idid own the PR's but I don't..oh well!**

**It is part of the BTA universe and takes place the night before everyone takes off for the resort.**

**It's a lemon.**

**I guess that's all for now....hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a late night at the dojo. The last class for the next two weeks was over and done with. The next day was the start of the vacation.

Jason Scott and his wife Trini would be on their way up to Snowy Hill Resort the next day. And that was why the dojo was now empty. He locked the door and then turned the sign over.

CLOSED

He turned out the lights and headed back to office.

He stood for a moment in the doorway and watched his beautiful, sexy, and hardworking wife that was bent over a file cabinet filing away some papers…receipts by the look of it.

His smile turned to a frown as she sat up and groaned softly grabbing her lower back.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Trini closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to look at her adoring husband.

"Yeah...I'm okay...almost done for the night...everything should be squared away till we get back."

He walked into the office and knelt down in front of his wife and placed his hand over her stomach.

"Are you sure?"

Trini smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes Jase. I'm just not used to carrying the extra weight around." Jason smiled up at her and gently rubbed her thigh.

"I'm sorry Trini. Anything I can help you with?"

She smiled back at him. "If you want, I could use a back rub."

He kissed her lips softly. "I have an idea." He rocked back on his heels and got up pulling her slowly up with him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Come with me"

He led her to the locker room where the dojo's hot tub was still going. He kissed her again before checking the temp in the hot tub knowing that if it was too hot it could hurt his wife and their growing the baby.

Then he went back over to his wife and kissed her again…and then his smile faltered.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"We can't use the tub"

Why not? She asked looking confused.

"We don't have swim wear and can't swim in our underwear cause then it will be wet going home."

Trini was quiet for a moment...then she got a sneaky look on her face.

"Do we need clothes for this? We're the only ones here."

Jason was surprised at his wife. She was always the one to be a good girl…never doing anything indecent…until now.

Still, the idea of skinny dipping in the Dojo's hot tub was very…

"No, I guess not." he smiled kissing her.

She kissed back and then grinned as she lifted his black tank top over his head and then with his help she lifted it off and hung it on the towel hook.

He grinned and stepped closer to her and whispered "Your turn." as he slowly did the same with her shirt and it soon joined his own.

Trini grinned at him and bent down tugging at his sweatpants and pulled them down to his ankles and waited for him to step out.

And then the sweat pants began a new pile of clothing on the floor..

From her spot on the floor trini smiled up at him and played with the elastic on his boxers. Jason was watching her…but his gaze had darkened…and as Trini pulled down his boxers she saw why.

He was very aroused.

He offered her a hand and as he helped her up she accidentally brushed against him…causing him to suck in a breath.

She kissed him softly again as she stepped back and sat down on one of the benches to pull her own pants off

Jason licked his lips.

"Want to help me Rex?"

Jason knelt on his knees in front of her and watched as she lifted her hips for him and with shaking hands he slid her pants off.

He was slowly loosing his sanity as he slid the rest of her clothing off.

She was so freaking beautiful!

Trini watched as he stood up and held out a hand. She took it hand stood up…only to groan again as her back ache made itself known again.

Jason grimaced as he was brought back to reality and remembered why they had come in there for…and he took a moment to smother his body's demands…at least for the moment.

His wife came first.

He kissed his wife again and then helped her into the tub.

Trini smiled at him. "How do you want to do this?

Jason bit back the reply that was forming on his tongue and took a deep breath looking at the seat in the hot tub.

"Can you turn around on the seat?"

"You mean like kneeling on the seat?"

"Yeah…facing away from me. Can you hold on to the ledge?"

Trini smiled at him kissing him again and then sat on her legs and lay her head on her arms.

Jason grinned and then moved up behind her and gently took off the last piece of her clothing…her bra. As he took it off he gently caressed her breasts causing her to moan softly. Jason groaned…he wanted to take her right then…but still, he held himself back.

Instead he placed his hands on her shoulders and then started rubbing them in small circles.

Trini sighed softly feeling his closeness and loving his touch.

Jason grinned. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes...really good...don't stop" came her soft voice.

Jason sucked in a breath as his arousal got harder to ignore…but still he took a few moments to refocus on his wife's needs and moved to her upper back.

Trini moaned again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"Mmm and i love you. Did we get everything done tonight?."

It was like cold water being thrown at him. And he was glad to momentarily be brought back to reality…it made it so much easier for him to concentrate.

Jason continued to knead her back gently. "Yeah, we did we're ready to go."

"Ohhh...I think I took care of all the receipts. Did we get the presents for everyone?"

"Yeah I think so."

And that lounger for Adam and Tanya… did we ship it to the cabin?

"Yeah. It'll be there the day of the wedding. Jason chuckled. "They should enjoy that."

Trini chuckled. "Yeah, I know we did."

Jason leaned in and kissed her neck. "Isn't that how we got here?"

His wife giggled softly. "Yes...and never regretted it...maybe they'll get as lucky as we did."

"Maybe they will." Jason responded as he continued down to the middle of her back kneading it firmly.

"Mmmm...oh...that's wonderful"

Jason smiled and kissed her neck again and then kneeled lower in the water showing special attention to the problem area…her lower back.

Trini bend her neck forward again as he continued to rub her sore muscles.

"Mmmm… right there."

Jason added a little more pressure. "Better?"

Trini moaned just a little louder. "Mmmm...a lot.."

Mmmm...oh god...that's perfect."

Jason continued kneading loving how is wife sounded when she got like this.

"Mmmm thank you...right there."

The sexual innuendos even though it was just innocent touching were getting to him…and now he was being awakened again. "Let me know when to stop."

"Mmm...okay...just a little more"

Jason increased the pressure just a little more.

"Ummm...oh...yes…right there…mmm."

Jason took a deep breathe still holding himself off. "I'm glad I can help."

"Mmm...ok...that's good…"

Jason rested his hands on her hips stroking them gently as Trini leaned into his arms and slowly became aware of his arousal.

"Thank you Jase...that feels loads better."

Jason kissed her softly on the back of her neck between her shoulder blades. "Anything for you."

Jason slowly stepped back from the edge and helped his beautiful wife stand on her feet again…and was rewarded when she turned and kisses him softly but firmly and he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her.

Trini deepened the kiss gently brushing against him. In response he ran his hand to her butt kneading it. Trini broke the kiss and gently grinded against him. "I noticed you were aroused before..." she trailed off blushing prettily.

"I still am." And he pulled her towards him so she could feel him.

Trini drew in a breath and then grinned kissing his chest again.

"Sit down Rex.."

And when he sat down smiling at him she straddled him and grinded against him forcing a shuddering breath out of her loving husband.

She leaned into his ear and whispered softly. "I want you."

Jason slowly massaged her inner walls. "Then take me love." he said as he gently guided her onto him.

He gasped softly as she started rolling her hips against him.

For a while that's all that could be heard apart from the gently bubbling water with Jason gently thrusting up into her…not wanting to get too rough with his gorgeous wife.

Trini gasped softly as he started speeding up. She knew then that he was getting close to the edge and wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

"Oh Trini…mmmm"

Trini loved hearing him moan her name…she felt so beautifully exquisite when he did it.

She grinned and then found a spot on his neck and licked it gently in warning before clamping down and sucking hard.

Causing him to shudder and suck in a breath.

She felt him jerk and in response she rolled her hips again.

That's when he finally lost control of himself.

Then it was quiet again as the two lovebirds put all their concentration on making love to each other. And apart from the bubbling water all that could be heard was Jason calling out his wife's name and Trini's soft whimpering as they got closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

They cried out in unison as they came around each other.

And then all was quiet as they clung to each other silently basking in the after glow.

Trini was breathing really hard as Jason gently rubbed her back in small circles as she placed soft gentle kisses on his chest and neck and every where else she could reach while Jason rested his head gently on her shoulder.

At last Jason lifted his head to meet his wife's gaze.

"I love you Trini."

Trini's response was to press a deeply passionate kiss that didn't seem to last long enough as she broke it resting her forehead against his.

Jason chuckled softly. "Now what? Wanna go again?" he asked gently massaging her back."

Trini grinned softly. "Honestly…I'm tired...and we do need to go home so you won't be too tired to drive in the morning…is that okay?

Jason kissed her back lovingly and then pulled away. "You're right. the last thing we need is to get into an accident because we were up all night making love…especially with a baby on board."

Trini kissed him softly and then gently removed herself from him and waiting patiently for him to get up and help her out of the tub.

Trini got out of the pool and went to the shelf pulling out a towel.

"We might want to put in some chlorine here before we leave."

Jason chuckled and went to the storage closet and pulled out some chlorine tablets and tossed them in the hot tub. Then when he looked back up he couldn't help but stop and stare at his woman who was wrapped in a towel.

Trini could feel his eyes on him and looked innocently over her shoulder.

"You enjoying the view?"

Jason hadn't moved from his spot but his voice was just a little deeper. "A sexy, soaking wet woman in nothing but a towel? Hell yeah."

Trini grinned and then took off the towel to dry herself off and then bent over to dry off her legs…and of course to give her husband a good view of her.

Jason whistled loudly at her and Trini stood up giggling at him as she walked over to him handing him another towel.

Jason could barely take his eyes off her even while drying off. In silence he watched her pull all her clothes back on.

Trini noticed and smiled at him. "We'll have plenty of time to...play around once we get there tomorrow."

"We will?"

Trini grinned at him and walked over pecking his lips chastely.

"I'm pregnant Jason. I don't think I'm going anywhere once we get there. She gently stroked his chest. Maybe when you're not too busy we can play.

Jason grinned cheekily. "I'm free all week."

Trini laughed. "And you won't be going snow boarding or anything like that...or getting revenge on Adam…nothing at all?"

"Nope."

Trini chuckled. "Well, then...maybe I'll bring along those sexy nighties to wear to bed." She kissed him softly and then walked out the door into the main part of the dojo. "You coming Rex?"

Jason grinned following her and then picked her up. Trini giggled holding tightly to him.

"You anxious to get home?"

"You deserve it."

Trini giggled. "Maybe when we get home...I can return the favor.

Jason chuckled as Trini cut off of the lights. …and they left the dojo…ready for the vacation coming up."

**

* * *

**

Be nice and leave a review ok?


End file.
